


To Love A Plastic Prick

by MadHatterAndDormouse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin's a cat lover :), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterAndDormouse/pseuds/MadHatterAndDormouse
Summary: Gavin soon comes to the realisation that he actually likes Connor, especailly after the Bromance comment :D





	To Love A Plastic Prick

Ask anyone and they will all tell you that Gavin Reed is a major prick himself. Not one liked to actually be around the Detective, due to his harsh personality and rather unfunny jokes about people he couldn’t stand. However, all had changed when a certain android stepped into their precinct.

xXx

Gavin was stood at one of the tables in the break room, talking with a female cop while having a coffee. His expression changed suddenly at what just walked over. 

“Well, would you look at that. Our friend the plastic detectives back in town,” he clapped. “Congratulations, on last night. You could’ve got something out of that android, if you hadn’t fucked it up.”

The android in question turned to them as Gavin now played with his coffee cup.

“Hello, Detective Reed.”

Gavin stood straight at this. 

“Never seen an android like you before,” he stated as he walked over from the table. “What model are you?”

“RK800,” the android responded in kind, proud of what he was. “I’m a prototype.”

“A prototype,” he mocked. “Android detective,” he now smirked, pointing to the android as he looked to the cop he’d been talking with.

The android turned to her with a warm smile.

Gavin turned back to him. “So machines are gonna replace us all, is that it?” he jabbed.

The android simply looked at him.

Gavin snorted, thinking of something to force it to do now. “Bring me a coffee, dipshit.”

When the android didn’t move, he snapped at him.

“GET A MOVE ON!”

Again the android refused to budge, grating on Gavin’s nerves.

“I’m sorry, but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.”

This resulted in Gavin smiling like the Cheshire cat. He loathed these things with a vengeance. His fist connected harshly with the androids chest, winding it. He felt quite proud to see it down on one knee. 

“When a human gives you an order, you obey.” He talked down to him before actually bending over. “Got it?” 

The android looked to him, but didn’t respond. 

“Don’t rely on Hank being there to save you again. Stay outta my way. Next time you won’t get off so easily,” he threatened, jabbing him in the head with his fingers before walking off. 

xXx

The pair met again briefly in the sex club down town. Gavin knocked into him as he left. However, the very last time they met, Connor was heading to the archives. 

“Hey, Connor! I’m talking to you, asshole. Where you going? We don’t allow any plastic pricks around here! Or didn’t anybody tell you?”

Wow it was the first time he’d actually said the androids name. It took him by surprise. Connor turned to look at him.

“I’m registering the evidence in my possession, but don’t worry I’m going to leave.”

Gavin stared at him.

“Though I’m certainly going to miss our bromance,” the android now added cheekily. 

At this something inside Gavin snapped, he reached for his gun and pointed it directly at the androids head. “You son of a bitch!” he snapped, chest rising and falling rapidly with hatred surging through him.

However, he soon came to see the funny side of it, now making a sound to resemble the gun being fired. He smiled playfully, getting a smug smile in return from the android.

“Go on then. Get a fucking move on!” he edged closer to the android, now turning to head back out but not before sending one last jab his way. “Prick! Fucking androids!”

Connor waited until Gavin had gone before opening the door, and then quickly rushing down the stairs to get to the glass doors. He unlocked them with the key card and stepped over to the panel.

“Hank’s password,” Connor now pondered. 

Gavin lingered around the doors to the basement. He was highly sceptical about what the android had just said to him. He gave it a few seconds before he swiped his card once again and headed inside. He headed downstairs, seeing Connor by the wall of evidence and so pulled out his gun, he held the key card to the glass. As soon as the doors opened he slipped inside.

“I fucking knew it. You plastic fucker,” he growled. “I should have put you down from the start, you fucking android.”

“Don’t do it, Gavin.” Connor warned him, not bothering to turn to him.

“I fucking knew you’d be snooping around where you shouldn’t.”

Connor quickly rushed over to the terminal, using it for cover as Gavin shot at him. He waited for the Detective to come round before snatching the gun from him. Gavin however, wouldn’t give up so easily. The two fought until there was blood running from a small cut on Gavin’s lip and blue blood dripping from Connor’s nose. 

“You fucking prick,” Gavin snarled, trying to tackle him, instead he was flipped around and pinned against the console. 

The android now holding down his wrist above his head, the other at his side. 

“Why do you despise me so much?” Connor asked, cocking his head slightly. 

Gavin hadn’t expected what was said to him. 

“Get the fuck off me,” he lashed out, kicking the android between the legs.

Connor flinched but only slightly and Gavin saw it all on his face. Fuck these things even had those parts too.

“Why do you despise me?” Connor pushed once more. 

“Come closer, asshole and I’ll tell ya.”

Connor leaned in. 

“Go fuck yourself,” he snarled in his ear before head butting him.

Connor groaned as he stumbled back a little, hands slipping from the Detectives wrists. Gavin quickly put a hand to his head, also groaning. 

“The fuck are you made of?” he huffed.

Connor shook his head to clear his vision. Gavin lowered his hand, looking up at the fucking plastic prick. He stood to walk over. 

“That smug fucking face of yours,” he glared. “You think you’re so much better than me.”

Connor frowned. “I was programmed to...”

Gavin cut him off instantly with a hand to his crotch. He was surprised to see the reaction he was getting once again as his grip tightened.

“I told you to go fuck yourself,” he smirked, giving another much harder squeeze.

Connor grit his teeth.

“Fuck,” Gavin laughed. “You’re not faking it are you?”

“It’s rather unpleasant, Detective.” The android responded. 

Gavin gave an amused snort and let go. 

“That enough bromance for ya?” he laughed again as he turned to head off. 

Connor quickly grabbed him and pinned him against the glass, leaning in until his lips met the Detectives. Gavin was outraged, but found he couldn’t muster the strength to push the android off. Connor took in the taste of Gavin, the taste of coffee still lingering in his mouth along with the sweet taste of the man himself.

“Fuck, Connor.” Gavin now pushed him off. 

Connor looked as though he’d done something wrong.

“I need to breathe you, ass fucker.”

“Sorry, I got carried away.” Connor smiled.

Gavin wiped the rest of the blood from his face, but ended up smearing it more.

“Allow me,” Connor stepped up, now licking it from him.

“Yeah, well, don’t go expecting me to do the same in return.” He pointed to android’s dripping nose. 

Connor nodded in response, wiping it clear himself.

“Better?” he asked.

“You’ve, uh, got a bit there.” Gavin pointed to his own face. “No. There, for fucks sake.”

He wiped away the rest of the blue blood from Connor’s face and wiped it on his trousers.

“I better get back before that Perkins fucker gets here.” He now waved his hand in gesture to the stairs. 

Connor watched him go, allowing him time to get back upstairs before he too now left.

“Plastic prick,” Gavin shouted as he passed, though this time gave him a wink.

xXx

By the end of the day Gavin was glad to be home. He threw off his coat, and slumped down on the sofa next to his beautiful Maine Coon, who purred loudly and stretched out beside him.

“Hey Angel,” he fussed her. “Have I got a story to tell you.”

She meowed at him, now getting rather comfortable on his knee. 

“You know that plastic fucking prick I told you about....” he now went on, his cat purring loudly as he stroked her.

_Couldn't help but give Gavin the same breed as our first cat, Star._


End file.
